Silence
by cangargoyles
Summary: He closed his eyes. It was then that he showed the slightest hint of what he felt. It looked like he was fighting back the urge to scream. All he wants right now is to have his Alice back.


_**Silence**_**, a Twilight fan fiction.**

**I don't own Twilight. I don't own a car. I don't own a lot of things. The characters here are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

How long has it been since that sweet laughter chimed through out these walls? The silence was more lifeless than the occupants of the house. It was as if that time has stopped or as if the future was taken away along with the sweetness of the laughter.

His face was blank, void of any emotion. He stood inhumanely still, like a marble statue that faced the outside. His unnecessary breathing can be heard. It deepened as he sighed. As he did, he closed his eyes. It was then that he showed the slightest hint of what he felt. It looked like he was fighting back the urge to scream.

Carlisle and Esme painfully watched as one of their sons stood by the wide glass wall of their house, staring at the distance. To Esme, it appeared that the air her son breathed were rusting nails scratching deeply on his throat. She closed her eyes, though there could possibly be no tears to run down her smooth white cheeks, the pain overwhelmed her. She was sure that what she felt was coming from her, not from her son. She was familiar to this pain, but it was so long ago, a vague memory. Now that she was feeling it again, it was worse. Losing a child was one thing, but to lose another? It was her Carlisle that saved her from the first pain, but after she'd him put his pride and existence on the line and still fail to stop the hurting, it appeared to be hopeless.

Carlisle put his arms around his wife and felt her shaking in her tearless weeping. He knew it was useless, but he still had to try. Trying, it seemed to Carlisle that it was the only thing he could do about this. He tried reasoning, then pleading. He tried begging on his knees to get his child back. But like him trying to comfort his dear Esme, it was useless. Carlisle wanted to talk to his son, to tell him to take all he felt out, but it didn't seem right. All of what his son had had been taken away, Carlisle knew that there will be nothing left of him if he let's go of the suffering he is holding.

Emmett and Rosalie pulled into in the garage. After Emmett turned off the huge Jeep's engine, Rosalie was preparing to climb out. But then, Emmett flashed to her side and opened her door. Smiling softly, Rosalie held out her hand to him. Emmett instead placed his hands around her waist and gently lifted her off the Jeep. With the same gentleness, he put her down. When his hands didn't leave her sides, Rosalie rested hers on his shoulders. Rosalie tilted her head sideways in confusion and she looked in his eyes. They were the lightest of gold as they had just hunted, but they were not as bright. She knew the reason as if she was a mind reader like Edward. Rosalie slid her arms up and around Emmett's neck, he pulled her closer. It had been a long time since Emmett showed such closeness. She can hear him breathing deeply on her neck. On normal days, she wouldn't let anybody get close to her after she had just hunted. Rosalie doesn't want anybody smelling her all sweaty and smelling of earth and raw animal blood. Rosalie didn't know what she smelled to him, but she just let her Emmett hold her close.

Emmett had only let go of Rosalie after a few minutes had passed. In those few minutes, he breathed deeply, getting as much of her scent into his memory as possible. When he let go, he noticed a lock of her golden hair hanging loose from her ponytail. He tucked it behind her ear and caused Rosalie to smile again. It wasn't everyday that his cold Rosalie showed him that smile of an angel. It was possible that her confusion from earlier was from his unexpected show of gentleness. Emmett took her hand and led her inside the house. He heard a beating heart from the living area, Renesmee's. He wanted to see his niece so he led himself and Rosalie to the room. But he instead headed for his and Rosalie's room when he saw his brother still standing where Emmett last saw him. He was not the same brother Emmett knew. Ridiculous as the thought, Emmett compared his brother to a puppet who was magically turned into a real man by a fairy only to be turned back into a hollow puppet again. Once in their room, Emmett led Rosalie to the bed where they laid together. He put his arms around her again. He saw his Rosalie's confusion once again, but he ignored it. He was going to hold her to let her know that he isn't going to let go, even if she tries to break loose.

Edward sat on the bench of the piano as his wife and daughter sat on the floor, skimming through a song book. He kept his eyes on his daughter, focused on listening to her heartbeat. But his mind was with his brother. He was getting tired of drowning out his brother's thoughts by watching his Bella and his lovely Renesmee choose a piece for him to play on the grand piano. His brother's thoughts were loud and repeating, but nothing similar to screaming. Edward compared it to a compact stereo in maximum volume, saying the same name over and over again. He could stop trying to block out the thoughts, but Edward doesn't think he'll be able to take it. He knew he was either going to be driven to insanity or just break down. He just badly wished that a life will be breathed back into the house to start sounding the chimes, to kill the silence.

Bella looked up to her Edward and read his face. She saw the same happiness in his eyes every time he looks at Renesmee, but his smile wasn't the same. It was weaker as though something was missing. Bella placed a hand on Edward's knee which he reflexively covered with his. She put her shield aside to let Edward in her thoughts. _Will things be the same again?_ After Edward heard Bella's thought in his mind, all he could respond was the same weak smile.

Renesmee noticed that her parents were no longer interested in the songs. She also realized that no one was going dance with her once her father starts playing the piano. She remembered dancing with her mom, but it wasn't the same. Her mom was graceful, but not as graceful as her favorite dancer. She stood up and reached to touch Edward's and Bella's cheeks. _Mom? Dad? Why is it so silent? When will Alice be back? It's been so long… Doesn't she know that Jasper is still waiting for her? Doesn't she miss us? Doesn't she miss him?_

Carlisle's warmth for Esme's hopelessness. Rosalie's understanding to Emmett's fear. Edward's exhaustion, Bella's longing, and Renesmee's confusion. Jasper felt everything. But none of these was what he needed. He controlled his own emotions, knowing that it wouldn't help if he starts showing them. The emotion he loved most was taken away from him. Stolen from him. He doesn't remember exactly how it felt when Alice was around. This made him want her back worse. Who was to blame? Was it his and Alice's fault that the Volturri was able to weaken their bond? But that was impossible; Jasper may not remember how Alice's exact emotions for him, but he knew with no doubt that she overwhelmed him with every pleasant emotion he's ever felt.

Jasper remembered Alice's eyes when he tried to get her back. How her hazed crimson eyes looked at him with familiarity. Jasper remembered the relief he felt when she recognized him, despite the fact that the golden in her eyes were gone. But the relief was lost when she looked at him as if all she knew about him was his name. Like nobody significant. Aro and Chelsea found a way to break Alice and Jasper's bond, but they didn't break how Jasper needed Alice to complete him. Jasper wanted to challenge the Volturri. He knew that if he wins, he'll have Alice back; if he loses… he didn't have anything left to lose. Jasper would gladly have his existence ended if he could not exist with Alice. But his father and brothers wouldn't allow it. He saw how Carlisle kneeled in front of the ancients, praying to give Alice back. He screamed at the ancients. He called for Alice, shouting her name, begging her to remember who he _was_ to her and who she is to him. When Jasper begged her to come home with him, a small cry left her lips. That was when the Volturri ordered them to leave or be torn apart and be burned.

He remembered the blankness in Alice's face as he was being dragged away by Emmett and Edward. She just watched him. He reached for her, struggling from his brothers' holds, but she looked away. She looked like she wanted to hide behind Aro's robes like a scared little child seeking protection from her father.

Jasper tried but is failing throw away everything he remembered and everything he felt when he saw Alice with the Volturri.. All he wants right now is to have his Alice back.


End file.
